


Love Tap

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [31]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda suggests sparring. Oz doesn't quite see it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Tap

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more, nothing special to say this time except thank you to all readers. Enjoy.

For various reasons, Glynda hated sparring with Oz. On one hand, she loved that he knew exactly how capable she was, in a normal fight he wouldn't attempt to protect her from anything, he just let her take care of her own problems. Consequently however, this meant he never did things by halves.

After Glynda found herself knocked on her back and disarmed for the fifth time in as many rounds, she asked if they could do unarmed combat instead. Oz looked, to his credit, very very scared of going up against Glynda in a standard repression cuff fighting match.

Fifteen minutes later, Glynda leant on the ropes of the ring, waiting for Oz, after a minute of boredom, she called after him.  
“I'm waiting…!” His response came in the form of  
“I know, I'm stretching.”  
After more waiting, Oz clambered into the ring and Glynda reiterated the rules.  
“Alright, you can't slow down or speed up anything, I can't throw you through a wall. Deal?”  
Oz huffed.  
“Fine, deal.”

Glynda squared her stance, brought her wrapped hands up into a classical boxing stance, and prepared for the starting bell to ring. Oz stood straight and rolled his shoulders, remembering the lessons his father has given him at young age after he caught his son playing with his gauntlets a few too many times. Then, right as the bell rang, a thought occurred to him.

All Glynda felt was Oz's aura pulse, instantly she changed tactics, slamming a palm out and smashing a wall of telekinetic force into her fiancée. All Oz got to do was fly backwards over the ring ropes, smash through the thin plasterboard divider and land in the entrance of the gym. Still, at least Glynda got to put him through a wall. She always found that fun. Oz levered himself into a standing position, hair whiter than normal from all the dust, larger bits of debris clinging to it as he stood.  
“You cheat.” He snarked drily.

“I felt your aura” Glynda responded, “I was preemptively cheating.” Oz groaned.  
“You just said no time dilation, I wasn't, just checking futures.”  
Glynda raised an eyebrow  
“How did you not see that coming then?”

“I did.” Then Glynda found herself flat on her back, Oz straddling her and holding her hands above her head.  
“I just wanted to do this” he growled at her. Glyn scoffed.  
“Any excuse to straddle me.” Oz blushed and sighed, before leaning down to peck Glyn on the lips, resting his forehead on hers.

With regret, Oz stood, extending a hand down to help Glynda up, transitioning to a bow she stood, pressing his lips to her knuckles in a severely over done attempt at flattery.  
“Where we left off my lady?”  
Glynda punched him.


End file.
